


Mind Over Matter

by taylor_tut



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sick Edward Elric, Sickfic, Sort Of, Whump, the stomach is a cave right?, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: While trying to escape Gluttony's stomach with Ling Yao, Ed falls ill and collapses.





	Mind Over Matter

They had been walking through Gluttony’s stomach for--god, how long had it been? It felt like days, but it couldn’t have been that long.... Could it?

Ling was tired, hungry, and sore. Every muscle in his body hurt, and his stomach churned emptily, and each passing moment filled him with more irritation. And Ed slacking.

“Hey, keep up,” Ling barked. Ed’s footsteps quickened for only a second before becoming even slower than before.

“I’m tired,” Ed whined. 

“Yeah, so am I,” Ling bit. “That’s why I don’t want to waste time in here.”

“Sorry,” Ed muttered, “jeez.” 

Ling glanced back at Ed, waiting for him to catch up. He was transferring his torch from hand to hand frequently, as if too tired to hold it up.

He sighed. “Maybe we should stop for a rest,” he said. “Now’s as good a time as any.”

Ed stumbled forward another two steps before dropping to one knee, barely managing to keep the torch out of the liquid below them. 

“Hey!” Ling shouted, “Not here! We have to find dry ground first!”

But the only move Ed made was to collapse even further, effectively putting out the fire of the torch and leaving them in complete darkness. 

"Ed?" Ling rushed forward, turning the kid over so he could breathe. He was conscious,but barely, limp in his arms. "Can you hear me?"

Ed moaned. "Stop yelling," he whined, "Headache."

Shit. He was probably dehydrated--Ed's boot had provided a good enough meal, but water had not been something that was readily available, and Ed probably needed it badly. Ling draped Ed's head across his lap so he wouldn't drown, striking up another torch.

In the light, it was clear that Ed wasn't okay. He clearly needed more than just a sip of water or a decent meal. His face was pale and sweatless, with red cheeks indicating exertion or worse, fever. 

"Pipsqueak, what's going on? Talk to me," Ling coaxed. "This isn't the time for a nap."

Ed pressed his hands to his eye sockets and moaned again.

"I'm fine," he said unconvincingly, "I just wanna get out of here."

Ling sighed. "Fine. If that's how you're gonna be, then let's go." He sat up, dropping Ed unceremoniously, and offered a hand to lift him up. Ed took it tentatively, but staggered forward as soon as he was upright.

"Damn," he cursed, "hold on, everything's--"

He drooped again, but Ling supported him, keeping him upright for long enough to regain his precarious balance. 

"Everything's spinning," Ed finished, a hand pressed to his head. "My head's pounding. Don't know how much further I can make it," he admitted. 

Ling pressed a hand to Ed's forehead, earning a surprised yelp, and cursed. "You've got a fever, dummy," he accused, "how long have you been running that?"

Ed looked more confused than Ling was comfortable with.

"Uh... dunno..." he slurred, "just kinda... feel off. Didn't think it was a big deal."

Ling rolled his eyes. "Of course it's a big deal," he chastised, "It's a pretty big deal when you pass out on me. I can't carry you out of here; you know that."

"I can walk," Ed defended sourly. "Just--gimme a sec." He took a few deep breaths, then opened his eyes. "Alright. I'm ready."

Ling quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" he asked. He'd seen no visible signs of alchemy usage; no light or sound.

"I told myself to suck it up. Al's waiting," he said.

Ling nearly choked. "You can't just 'mind over matter' a fever!" he shouted, "you need medical attention!"

"Yeah?" Ed bit, "and where am I supposed to find that? We gonna stop at a pharmacy on the corner?"

Ling snarled. "I don't know; why can't you do some kind of alchemical spell or whatever and make yourself all better?"

"That's not how it works!" Ed yelled. He took a moment to steady himself against Ling before continuing. “Performing alchemy with a fever is dangerous, anyway. It’d probably make things worse.”

Ling nodded, understanding, but still dismayed. “So, what should we do?”

Ed looked more tired than a fifteen year old ever should, and Ling’s heart bled a little. “I guess we’ve gotta keep going,” he said, barely masking the dread in his rough voice.

“Lean on me,” Ling offered. “And whenever you need a break, we’ll take one.”

“Thanks,” Ed nodded. With Ed pressed against him, Ling could feel the heat radiating from his body, and he swallowed nervously. 

“We’ll get out of here soon,” he promised hollowly. “I’ll make sure of that.”

“How can you know?” Leave it to Ed to see through false hope.

“What kind of Emperor would I be if I didn’t keep my promises?” 

Ed nodded, out of delirium or trust, Ling couldn’t say, but either way, he’d die before he’d let that look of complete dependence be misplaced. The problem was, he just might.


End file.
